


Flashes of Light

by gymbunny



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymbunny/pseuds/gymbunny
Summary: Zero & Jude during college.





	1. Chapter 1

The flashes of light are reality  
and it's not so bad  
the hurt drifts away  
and it's almost like being free  
the darkness is being overcome  
by my own personal reality  
my own flashes of light  
i can see, it's hard at first  
but i can finally see  
and i'm moving on  
and it's good and it feels amazing  
the flashes of light saved me

Ashleigh R. Gardner

 

Jude was just an average man, he felt like nothing special. But in one instant his life took a turn. Have you ever had that moment? That moment where everything becomes clear. It’s almost like your thoughts and life seemed empty and within an instant as quick as a blink of an eye your life will never be the same. That was this moment that was about to happen.

Jude Kinkade was one of those people who had no clue just how beautiful he really was, mostly because he never felt like he fit in. Naturally shy and reserved in nature a quality he always detested in himself and to be honest a man who struggled with his sexual identity. He knew he was gay and his struggle wasn’t that he didn’t know who he was but the feeling of being exposed and others seeing him for the person he is. Afraid, I suppose that they won’t accept him. Jude had never been open about it but that was just because he hadn’t met the right man yet.

He was currently enrolled at UCLA studding for a BA in Sports Management. Jude was working at his part-time job at the LA Fitness, which was a mile from campus. It’s close and he likes the flexibility this gym offers. Jude had been working the 5am shift because his classes were later in the afternoon but he switched this week to the evening shifts on Tue, Thu and Fri because of his class schedule.

“Damn, my legs are cramping.” Reaching down Jude rubs his calf and tries to walk it off behind the desk counter. “Ahem?” Jude turns around…”sorry, I was.” He stood there for a second and his mind went blank. “I was just trying to walk off this cramp.” He looked into this mans eyes. He had never seen eyes like that before. He stood slightly shorter then him and was wearing one of those muscle tee’s that opened wide at the side which was exposing his washboard abs and exposed the left side of his chest. ‘Ya, that can be a bitch. Can I”…he holds his badge up. “Oh, sorry” Jude said. He raised the scanner and swiped the card. “Have a good workout.” “Thanks.” Jude felt like he was seeing something. This man gave him a look before he turned and just smirked. Looking into Jude’s eyes easily 3 seconds. “That’s not normal…straight men don’t’ do that. No, he isn’t…fucking look at him.” He see’s him saunter off as a girl runs up to him and gives him a hug.

Looking over at the monitor Jude checks him out. His name is Gideon. The pictures they scan into the computer when they first join usually look worse then a driver’s license pic but his…flawless.

Jude finds himself going out of his way to run to the supply closet that first day. Just trying to check him out. “Damn, he’s hot. Look at his biceps” as Gideon is curling the bar up to his chest. This goes on for well over an hour and he easily made 3 trips. It was about 9 and Jude was laughing to himself as he was looking at his phone. His friend Maggie had sent him something funny on YouTube. Hey have a good night. Jude looks up and it’s Gideon. He just smiled at him and turned his head as he walked out the door.

It became one of those obsessive things people sometimes do when they are in lust. They find themselves romancing lustful ideas in anticipation and it was just like that now. Jude was so excited to go to work lately. He kept his eye on the clock waiting for 7pm when Gideon would walk in. And like a routine they did the hello’s and Jude started to ask him questions like what was he lifting today, anything that would keep him at his desk for just a second more. But like always he’d walk away and Jude would find him in the gym with women walking over to him constantly to say hello.

This went on for several months but as the days past this guy would spend a few more seconds chatting with him. It got to the point that Gideon actually started to ask him how his day was going. The conversation never became anything but superficial but they seemed to have this chemistry that Jude felt he must have been imagining.

One of the trainers walked up to Jude when his shift ended that night. It was on a Friday night and the gym closes at midnight. “Hey Jude, a couple of us are going to go over to Sepi’s. Want to join us?” “Ya, that would be fun. But I need run home first and grab a shirt. Let’s meet in an hour? That’s the bar on Le Conte Ave right?” “Yup. Hey Heather, Kinkades actually going to join us!” She looks over at Steve and smiles. “Well, it’s about time Jude. You work too much” she says as she caresses his arm. “You need to get that cute ass out.” Jude looks away from her for a moment and just blushes. Heather can help but think how fricken sexy he is. “What time we meeting? Mark and I are going over right now and Kinkade’s joining us in an hour. He needs to get pretty.” “Aww, trust me babe, you’re pretty” she says as she looks at Jude. She winks at him with a smirk and turns and walks out the door.

Jude lives a couple blocks from the gym and dashes home. He doesn’t go out much and it’s nice having a weekend free. He puts on a tight pair of Levi’s. He likes how the 501’s makes his ass look. Grabbing a tight T with the UCLA Bruins logo on it and dashes down the street.  
The bar is so packed and Jude is trying to make his way through the crowd. A group of jock guys bump into him and some beer spills on his t-shirt. “Fuck, sorry about that man.” “Don’t worry about it.” Jude was just try’s to get through the crowd and didn’t care much as his shirt would dry quickly enough. He is walking up to the brick wall and stops looking around. He hears behind him, “hey there.” Jude turns around and standing right in front of him is Gideon. It’s almost like Gideon’s face lit up when he saw Jude and just grinned that sexy mischievous smile he has. A guy pushes him and Gideon is pressed into Jude. It’s the typical frat boy but as he walks away Gideon lingers next to Jude with his hand pressed around Jude’s waste for a second and moves away but still clearly in Jude’s personal space. “Never seen you here before, it’s nice seeing outside the gym.” “Ya, it’s my first time. Gideon right?” Gideon looks over at him with a surprised look on his face that he new his name. “Ya, but people call me Zero.” “Why’s that?” Zero just smiles at him and pretends to not hear him. “So what brings you out?” “Meeting some of the guys from the gym” Jude says.

Zero and Jude continue the banter for a bit and all of a sudden Jude’s arm is being pulled. He looks over and it’s Heather. She looks at Zero and smiles but turns her eyes back to Jude. “Hey, we are over here.” Jude turns to Zero….”um, sorry, but gotta go. Catch you later?” “Sure,” Zero says. He watches Jude as he walks off and notices one of the trainers put his arm around Jude’s lower back as he’s talking to him. He was a rather beautiful man with strawberry blond hair and a tattoo that went down his right arm, the guy obviously new his way around a gym a little to well. He was shorter than Jude, which was sorta hot and was wearing a tight muscle T. The attention this guy was giving Jude didn’t seem to register with him but to Zero, he caught it. Zero knows that look in the guy’s eyes as he was talking into Jude’s ear. He looked over at Heather and caught that same questioning look.

Zero was a bit caught off guard how that made him feel. He looked forward to seeing Jude at the gym and if he was going to be honest he went to workout when he knew Jude was working. But he never really thought much about it. It was a surprise the jealously he found himself feeling, even though he wouldn’t admit that to himself. He just stood there taking a sip from his beer as he watched Jude noticing clearly how his ass looked in those jeans.


	2. First Kiss

Zero finds Jude standing behind the front desk at the gym. It’s a round counter with a desk in the middle and the monitor for checking in is on the counter facing the main entrance. Jude’s standing behind the desk pressing his body into the counter and is talking with that same guy he was with at Sepi’s last week. The guy is leaning on the other end of where Jude was standing with his right arm on the counter leaning his weight in as if he was saying something private to Jude.

“What are you benching now?” Mike says as he’s gazing at Jude. “Um, I don’t know, with the bar 250 without a spot.” Zero is standing behind this guy with his muscled ass pushed out. He so wants to kick him in the ass right now. “Oh ya, if you ever want to workout sometime hit me up. I could give you some pointers…not that you need any. You have a.” “Ahem,” Zero says. “Oh, geez, sorry about that. Didn’t see you come in Zero.” Zero looks at Jude directly not giving any attention to the other guy. “I can see that.” Zero moves closer to Jude and slightly push’s Mike with his shoulder to the side so he can scan his badge.

“This is Mike. He’s one of the best trainers we have at the gym.” Mike smirks as he looks at Jude moving his eyes to Zero. “Hey, you’re Zero. You play for the Bruin’s!” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement. “Jude, you didn’t tell me you new Zero.” Zero turned to him and gave an icy smile. “Nice to meet you, Mike is it?” “Ya, Mike Johnson. I played a little myself in HS but never was good enough for college.” “Well, looks like you are doing quite well for yourself around the gym” Zero responded. Mike stood there smiling. “You had quite a year last year, hear you made captain this coming season. You know that Jude’s dad,” Jude suddenly cut Mike off. “Enough Mike. Let the guy go workout.” He says with a smile.

Without a beat Zero turns his gaze back to Jude. “Hey, I’ll catch you after my workout.” “Sure,” Jude says. He watched Zero strut down the hall to the locker-room. Mike took note of that right away fixing his gaze on Zero and than Jude. “He’s such a tool. Heard he’s quite the manipulator. Created a bit of a drama last year with one of the cheerleaders.” Jude turned to him. “Oh ya, well he’s always been really nice to me.” Mike looked at Jude. “Why didn’t you want me to tell him who your dad was?” Jude looked down a bit and sighed slightly. “Just don’t need people to know my last name. It’s nice having people talk to me because they like me and not because they think I can get Terrance Wall’s autograph for them. Anyway…you better get out of here. Don’t you have Erica Johnson in 5 minutes?” “Oh, shit ya. ARGH, I hate training with her. She never shuts up.” “Well, perhaps you’re not giving her enough to work on.” “Thanks for the tip Kinkade. I’ll keep that in mind.” As he was walking he turned to Jude. “You wanna go grab a drink or something sometime.” “Sure, that’d be nice.” Mike scans Jude’s body slightly trying not to be subtle about it. Not that there has ever been anything subtle about Mike’s interest in him. But for some reason Jude never seems to get it.

Jude turned his back to the counter and was watching Zero off in the distances. He was over at the cable crossover bar doing some hanging sit-ups. Zero is hanging off the top of the bar pushing the back of his ass out as he’s swinging his legs up pressing his knees to his chest. Jude stands there mesmerized watching his biceps flexing as he’s holding his weight by the two bars picturing in his mind what he’d look like doing that naked. “Fuck, his ass is perfection. Looks like two melons I wanna just dive into.” Zero lets go and drops to the ground panting hard pressing his hands against his quads. He’s breathing really heavy while Jude stands in a distance watching the sweat glistening from his muscular arms. He looks up towards Jude and catches him red handed looking at him. He stands up and just smiles nodding his head as Jude feels like a complete geek raising his hand to say hi.

He is guessing Zero must be thinking of him as one of his stalkers now. How many fricken times has he caught me looking at him? He keeps thinking. He had his head down in a book trying to keep his attention focused on something else besides all the men working out. He looks up as Zero is standing over the counter looking at him. “Hey, there.” “Hey” Jude responds. “Good workout? Was watching you do the hanging sit-ups. Think I can feel my own stomach. I can’t do those very well.” “You look good to me” he responded quickly. “You obviously know your way around a gym. You have great body.” Jude looks down at that completely embarrassed. “Um, thanks.”

“Hey” Zero responded. “Just was wondering what were you doing tomorrow night. You usually don’t work Wednesdays and was hoping to get someone to go with me to the new Batman Superman movie that just came out.” “Um sure, that would be great.” Jude stood there grinning knowing he must have been smiling a bit too much. Zero grinned at him. Cool. “Here’s my digits, text me back so I have yours.” He snapped a pic of Jude…”for my caller ID.” He just gave Jude a smile. “Give me a call and we can meet at the Bruin Theatre…it’s over on Broxton Ave.” Jude stood there with his mind racing. “Fuck,” he thought to himself as Zero was talking, “is this a date?” “Jude, you listening to me? Earth to Jude!” Jude stood their half in thought when he realized Zero was talking to him. “Ya, sorry...sure, tomorrow night the Bruin Theatre will be perfect. I don’t live all that far from there.” Zero stood there smiling, “maybe we could grab something to eat after if the movie isn’t to late. It’s nice not being in basketball season…lets me have a little more freedom with my diet.” He smiles at Jude. “Well, great see you tomorrow.”

Jude stood there watching him walk out the door. His smile must have been plastered on his face. Mike was off in the distance watching the entire interaction. His face was flushed and was piercing his lips tightly as he was staring at Zero walking out the door. He walks over to Jude. “Hey, just curious if you wanted to do that drink tomorrow night. We both have it off.” Jude turns to him with that same goofy smile on his face. “Awww sorry Mike, can I take a rain check for another night? I’m um, doing something with Zero.” Mikes face went blank as he looked into Jude’s eyes. “With Zero, like in a date?” “I don’t know” Jude responded. “I think so it sounded like it. He asked me to a movie and dinner. Um, sorry…I’m babbling. Mind is going nuts. But could we all go out another night?” “Sure” Mike says, “no prob. Good luck tomorrow.” He turns as he’s walking away with his head down. “It wasn’t going to be a group outing…why didn’t I just ask him sooner he kept thinking.” Well, if he knows anything about Zero’s reputation he’s going to fuck it up…plus, I thought he was straight? Wasn’t he dating that cheerleader last year…what was her name? Stacy, no…Jennifer, yeah, Jennifer Larson that’s it.

Jude’s mind was racing all day. He wasn’t paying attention at all during class. He kept thinking about Zero. Play it cool Jude he kept saying almost like it was a mantra. It’s probably not a date. Just friends. Don’t go freaking him out. But as the night approached Jude’s insides were tightening up. He was so nervous. Zero texted earlier that day that he was just going to swing by his place and pick him up. No sense in taking two cars. Jude gave Zero his address and sat there staring at the clock. He was ready easily 45 minutes early. He kept pacing back and forth looking in the mirror…checking how he looked and every now and then kept trying on a different t-shirt. He finally settled for a nice J Crew fitted polo and had on a pair of jeans from Lucky.  
The doorbell rang and Jude went to answer it. Zero was standing there wearing a red Devils t-shirt with some slim cut jeans that seemed like they were created just for him. “Hey,” Zero says as he had his left arm leaning up against the door. Jude stood there and moved to the side…”come in.” Zero stood there looking the place over. “This is a nice place. You live here alone? Seriously?” “Ya, um…it’s nothing.” “Well, remind me not to bring you back to my place if you think this is nothing.” He smiles…”hey lets get out of here. They have a showing at 7. That way we can grab something to eat after.” As Jude is walking out the door Zero placed his hand to his lower back as if he was guiding him out the door.

They get to the theater a little early and just spend the time talking about nothing. Jude was surprised how easy the conversation was. It was almost as if they had known each other for years. They were walking up to the ticket counter and Jude pulled out his wallet. “No, I got this. I asked you out” Zero responded as he turned to Jude and gave him a smile. Jude stood there like a deer in a headlight and Zero started to laugh. “Holy shit, this is a date” Jude was thinking and he found himself blushing as Zero put his arm around Jude as they were walking up to the check-in gate. Jude sat in his seat fidgeting with his hand as he sat next to Zero. He leaned over to Jude and placed his hand on Jude’s leg putting his palm up. Jude looked down with a sheepish gaze turned to Zero as he placed his hand in Zero’s. Jude sat there feeling totally unprepared for this feeling as Zero pushed his shoulder against Jude’s and that’s where he remained during the entire film.

When the movie ended Jude got up from his seat and stretched…”dang, that was a long movie.” Zero was gazing at his ass as Jude turned back looking at him. Zero looked up to see Jude staring at him. “What? You have a great ass.” Jude’s face went all red…”shut-up stupid.” “Naw, seriously, would rather have seen you in those tights.” Looking at Jude he began bighting his lower lip. “Come on, lets get out of here.” Jude just stood there smiling. Completely unfamiliar with this feeling he had at this moment. “Want to go grab something to eat?” Jude looked at him…”naw.” Zero turned and face went solemn. “No, I mean, lets go to my place. I have some frozen pizzas and we can sit on the deck and um.” Zero cut him off…”and um? Is that the new word for making-out?” Jude just started to laugh. “What do you think I am easy? Pay for my movie and I’m putting out?” Zero turned him and pulled his waste closer…”is that a challenge?”

They pull up to Jude’s apartment and walk in. Jude went into the kitchen to get them a couple beers as Zero walked around. He noticed hanging in Jude’s bedroom over his headboard a Jose Nash’s Devils Jersey. He was the MVP for the Devils in 2009. “Fuck, Jude, where did you get this?” Jude walked into the living room and noticed Zero was in his bedroom. He sorta went numb at that thought. “Aw, I got that when I was a kid. My dad had taken me to the game.” Jude had placed the beers down on the dresser and he walked closer to Zero. He signed it for me too. Zero was smiling as he turned around to see Jude pressed up against him. The room was dark except for the light coming from the other room and the moonlight through the windows.  
Zero was gazing at Jude thinking how beautiful he looked with the light wrapping around him when suddenly he felt Jude pushing him to the bed as he climbed on top of him. He slowly lowered his lips to Zero’s and felt his tongue swirling round his. Zero had grabbed Jude and rolled him around and was sitting on Jude’s crotch with his hands pressed firmly on the bed on both sides of Jude’s shoulders. He stood there looking at Jude who had this blank stunned look. Neither of them had any thoughts but that of the others touch. Zero started to wrap his arm around Jude’s neck and began to caress his face as he slowly began to nibble down Jude’s neck dragging his teeth around Jude’s chin. “You’re so fucking beautiful he murmured.” Jude just laid there in his arms completely in awe of this perfect moment. At this moment he was nothing more than a desperate man hungering for his lovers lips.

 


	3. New Beginnings

“Fuck, Zero…ung, you feel so fucking good. ung ung uuuuung,” he keeps moaning as Zero is thrusting into Jude faster. Jude’s on his knees and his face is burred at this point into the blanket that is balled up at the end of the bed. Zero has a firm grasp on his lower back right above his ass. He’s pressing down hard with his hands and with each thrust he watches with deep lust as Jude’s ass bounces after each impact. 

Jude mesmerizes Zero. No one has ever made him feel this lustful before, it’s almost as if he’s becoming addicted to Jude’s touch, the way he smiles. Just the little things seem to turn him on so much. He leans over and begins to bite at the back of Jude’s neck. Just soft nibbles and with eager laps of his tongue he washes the salty sweat off Jude’s back. He caresses he’s body, “damn, your ass feels like velvet. It’s so amazing. It’s so tight.” He grabs Jude firmly at this point with one hand on his right shoulder and the left firmly placed at right above the ass cheek. He is thrusting harder and his back begins to arch as his face points up to the sealing. “I’m gonna cum…fuck Jude.” “Do it,” Jude moans. “Do me. Take my ass, fuuuuuuck yes, it feels so good, make me yours.” With one final blow Zero explodes releasing all the tension out of his body, “gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.” He collapses onto Jude’s back with his dick still inside him.

“Zero, seriously, that was hot.” Jude is panting heavily with sweat dripping down his back. Zero begins to kiss Jude’s neck. “You are acting as if it’s over. I still haven’t gotten you off.” He begins to kiss Jude’s neck and listens to him moan making his way down to his ass as he laps at Jude’s hole like a hungry beast. “Roll over,” he commands. Jude rolls over and Zero sits on his crotch and leans in for a deep kiss. “You’re so beautiful, seriously the first time I saw you.” “What did you see,” Jude asked. “I don’t,” he pauses. “It’s just something hit me the first moment I saw your eyes.” Jude began to blush but in the darkened room it was lost on Zero but he was able to see the smile that was on his face. 

Jude didn’t say anything. There was silence for a few seconds. He just kept thinking how is this possible. This stuff doesn’t happen to me. “I’m glade you asked me out” Jude says with a smile plastered on his face. Zero looks at him with a wide grin that even in the darkness Jude swears it lights up the room. “I think we have some business to take care of” as he begins to give soft kisses down Jude’s chest stopping at each nipple to nibble on them listening to Jude moan and feel him wiggle in anticipation under him. 

Jude woke the next morning realizing this wasn’t a dream. Zero was curled around him with his arm firmly holding Jude close to his chest. “Morning” Zero responds as he places a soft kiss onto his shoulder. “You were sleeping so sound I didn’t want to wake you.” “Feel free to wake me up like that anytime you want,” Jude responded. Zero looked at his soft smooth skin and thick dark brown hair and placed a kiss on the back of his head. “Well, perhaps if you’re lucky I will.” He began to laugh as he sat up. He smacked Jude lightly on his ass. “I need to get home. Have class in 2 hours.” 

Jude turned over beaming at him. “What are you looking at me like that for,” Zero said. “Nothing, just last night was sorta amazing, thank you.” “Well, what are you doing later? I’ll be at the gym, you working right?” “yup, gotta pay the bills…seriously Zero you need to leave now before I regret letting your sexy ass out of my bed.” Zero stood at the foot of his bed putting his shirt on. “Trust me, I’d rather be here but I’ll be back.” He leans over and gives a final kiss to Jude. You go back to bed. With one final gaze he longing looks at Jude laying in his bed…that’s the image he wants to think about all day. 

Jude gets to work a little early in anticipation for seeing Zero. He found himself putting on a little tighter than usual t-shirt which Mike totally noticed the moment he walked into the gym. He kept his distance when he saw the smile on Jude’s face because he didn’t want to hear about his date as he was still pissed off about not asking him out sooner. But he couldn’t help but noticie Jude and the feeling of envy he felt when he saw the look in Jude’s eyes when Zero walked into the door. “Hey Zero, how did your day go?” “Better now. Class was a bitch. Johnson gave us a bitch of a project. How was yours?” That conversation went on for a while as the two just made small talk for a few minutes. “Well, better go hit the weights. At least I can skip my cardio as I did that earlier” Zero gives Jude a mischievous smile and winks at him. Catch you later. 

Jude was walking over to Zero who was over by the bench press on the phone. “Hey, hey you do what I tell you. Ok, sure...well, I better get back to my workout. I’ll be home soon. Yup, I love you too Nathan.” Jude stood there frozen for a second. Not wanting to move. Zero had his back to him and didn’t realize Jude was behind him. He couldn’t deal with this right now. How could he be such a fool? Ya, he’s going to date the captain of the football team. “Why can’t I just find someone nice,” Jude keeps thinking. He was walking in the back when he saw Mike standing there. “What’s wrong Kinkade?” “Nothing, can you just watch the front for a bit. I’m going on my break. I just need to get out of here.” “Sure.” Jude walks away and Mike can’t help but turn and looks over at Zero in the weight room. A small smile forms on his face. 

Not long after Zero was up at the desk as he was about to leave. “Where’s Jude?” Mike looks over at him. “He went on break. Looked pretty pissed about something.” Zero just looked at him for a second with that icy stare. Something didn’t pan up. Mike looked a little too pleased with himself. “Well, tell him I will call him later.” “Sure thing Zero.” After Jude saw Zero walk out the door he walked over to Mike. “Did he say anything?” “No, actually. We were just talking about next seasons line-up.” Jude turned away. “Well I’m back now, thanks for covering for my break.” “Sure thing…maybe a drink later?” Just then a text came from Zero. Jude looked up at Mike before reading it. “Thanks, but not tonight, another time.” Jude looked down at the text. “Hi, looked for you. Had to get home.” He just stared at it. He wasn’t able to deal with this right now and just deleted it so he wouldn’t be looking at it all night. Zero sent a couple more text and Jude ignored them.

Zero saw Jude standing over by the coffee vender in the middle of the mall on campus. He hadn’t spoken to him for two days and wasn’t sure what the fuck happened. He jogged over to Jude. “Hey Jude.” Jude turned to him and his stomach was in knots. “Jude, wait up.” He walks up to Jude and puts his hand on him. Jude pulls back which catches Zero off guard. “What’s wrong?” Jude isn’t one for confrontation, but the anger inside him just exploded. “You know, something is wrong.” “Oh, what” Zero stood there stiffening his body as if he was being attacked. “I heard you the other night at the gym on the phone. “ “Heard what?” “You have a fucking boyfriend…you are living with someone. I’m such an ass to think you actually liked me.” Zero stood there with a blank look on his face and cut Jude off. “It’s not what you think.” “Oh, please do tell me…what is it that I should think.” 

Zero studied Jude’s face and had this uncomfortable look on his face. “Um, something I should have told you. You heard me talking to my son.” “You’re a father?” “Yeah, his names Nathan and he’s 5. I still live at home. My parents are helping me raise him.” Jude stood there with a blank look on his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” “My parents are the legal guardians of Nathan, but I need to be apart of my sons life.” He looked down and before he raised it to meet Jude’s eyes as if he was trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry, I should have told you.” Zero started rambling. “I grew up in foster care. Moved around a lot till Leo and Carla took me in. I didn’t want that for Nathan. To be without a dad…to have no one like what my mom did to me. It’s just hard for me to talk about this with people. I don’t want to be judged. No one wants to start dating a guy with a 5 year old son.” 

Jude stood there and his shoulders had slumped and his eyes soften. “Where’s his mother?” “She left the moment Nathan was born. He’s never even seen her.” “I’m so sorry Gideon. I didn’t know. I should have asked.” Zero just stood there and a smile was on his face. “You cool with this?” “Of course I am,” Jude responds. “I think you are amazing for stepping up, especially under these circumstances.” Zero looked at Jude and put his arms around him pulling him in a little closer. “It’s just hard for me to be open with people. I don’t want them to look at me differently or have someone pity me. I know it’s stupid.” Jude stood there frozen. “Oh, gosh, the other night. I kept you all night?” Zero started to laugh, “it’s cool. My mom knew where I was. I had talked with her before I spent the night. Though, I probably wasn’t completely honest with her as why I spent the night.” He smirked at Jude. “With Nathan, school and basketball it doesn’t leave me a lot of time to be normal. They are both amazing people, I can’t imagine what my life would have been if I had not met them. I can’t wait for you to meet them…to meet Nathan. He’s a great kid…he’s going to love you.” 

Jude stood there for a few minutes just looking at Zero. “Um, do you have plans Friday night? Want to go to a Devils game with me?” Zero just started to grin…”oh, man I would but I can’t. I need to spend time with Nathan. But we can hangout Saturday afternoon for a few hours.” Jude just smiled. “Well, I have 3 tickets…so if you think Nathan would like to join us I’m ok with that.” Zero just stood there with his trademark grin. “Seriously?” “Ya, I’m serious…how about it? They are good tickets. Got em from a friend.” Zero didn’t even take a moment…”ya, I’d love to go with you. Nathan will love this.” 

Jude just stood there smiling. Jude understands all to well not wanting people to look at him differently but if Zero is going to make room for him in his life he needs to be honest with him too. Jude has a pang of nervousness in his chest. Hope he doesn’t wig out when he finds out who his dad is.


	4. Jude Kinkade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero fathered a child in HS and is attending UCLA but his parents Carla & Leo are the legal guardians..address that more in later chapters.

Looking up at the clock Jude noticed the time. Zero will be here in 15 minutes. His mind is racing. He was late getting home. Rushing to get ready he grabs a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. “Damn, he’s going to be here any minute.” He kept looking at the clock like magically it would read a different time. He’s had his stomach all in knots all day. “I should have told Zero beforehand” he kept mulling in his head but he’s had no time. His stomach dropped when he heard the doorbell buzz. Taking one final look in the mirror he opens the door. Zero stood there with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a Devils shirt with Derek Roman’s number on the back and had on a pair of tight jeans. Even still Jude can’t get over how hot he is. Looking down he saw a little boy standing behind Zero’s leg.

Bending down Jude looked into his eyes. “Hi there, heard a lot about you. I’m Jude…you must be Nathan.” Nathan stood there with a grin that Jude found adorable. He looked so much like Zero, with the same blue eyes and smile. Nathan stood there with a shy smile on his face that grew into a beam just like his fathers. He was grabbing onto Zero and just said hi back. Looking up Jude rose to meet Zero’s gaze. “Hi there” Zero grinned giving Jude the once over he leans in for a chaste kiss. “Hi, you look nice.” “Um, thanks.” Jude says with a slight blush. “How has your day gone?” “Not bad, but it just got a whole lot better.” With a tender look Zero winked at Jude while he was patting the back of Nathan back.

“What time’s the game?” Jude looked at his watch. “We’ve got time but lets get over to the area. We can get our seats and walk around.” Jude turned to lock up thinking to himself how much he wants this night to be over. He has a tightness in his stomach. So many people have just wanted to be his friend because of who he was and was just hoping Zero was different. 

They chatted all the way to the arena. Nathan was telling Jude about his preschool class today. Zero kept looking at Jude and smiling as he drove. “Looks like someone made a friend.” Jude just stood there with a smirk on his face. As they were pulling up to the arena Jude turned to Zero and told him to go into the entrance on the eastside of the arena. It was a giant metal red garage door with the logo of the Devils on it. “Here, use this.” Jude handed Zero a black badge card. Zero scanned the card to the machine and the doors opened. “How did you get this? This is the private entrance!” Jude just looked at him with a smirk. “I have connections. Told you this is going to be a fun night for you…aren’t you glade I talked you into it?” As they pulled in Jude directed him to park in a spot that was close the entrance of the arena. Zero had a puzzled look on his face but didn’t say anything. 

“Look Nathan, we are here.” Jude said turning to look at Nathan in the back seat. “ I was told you’ve never been to a game before. You excited?” “Ya,” he responded. “I’ve seen Gideon play before.” Zero was getting out of the car and had a grin on his face. “Well champ now you get to see the professionals play,” Zero responded. “Maybe one day that will be me playing for the Devils.” The small talk went on as Zero was taking his son out of his car seat. They proceeded to go through the doors. Zero found that they were walking down a windowless hallway with a couple doors on the sides and a door at the end of the hallway. The walls were covered with pictures of past seasons the Devil’s had played. Suddenly Zero looked up and Terrance Wall was walking by them. Terrance looked over at their direction for just a second and smiled nodding his head, “Jude.” “Good luck,” Jude responded before he headed into the locker-room. Zero spun around looking at Jude. “THAT WAS TERRANCE WALL! You know Terrance Wall?” Jude just smiled. “Come-on stupid,” he grinned as they went down the hall and opened the doors. 

Zero and Nathan stood there with their mouths gaping open. They were on the floor of the stadium. These are the doors the Devils come out of when they enter the court. “How the hell did you get these seats?” Zero was obviously so excited. His grin was literally ear-to-ear. He kept looking up. He couldn’t believe he was on the actual court of the Devil’s stadium. But before Jude could respond several of the Devil Girls who were practicing off to the side turned around and looked at them. Kyle Hart ran over to Jude and gave him a huge but looked at Jude with a scowl on her face. “Hey you haven’t come for a while. Ahsha and I were just talking about you.” “Sorry, you know been busy…school.” She turned to Zero and his son. Looking at Nathan she winked. “Busy eh? And who’s this handsome man.” “This is Zero and this here is Nathan.” Zero stood there with his eyes wide. He was in shock. Jude’s is talking with Kyle Hart. “Um, please to meet you,” Zero responded. “Oh honey, you snagged yourself a hot one didn’t you” she darted a glance at Jude. “Kyle!” Jude said with his face turning five shades of red. 

Jude stood there making small talk with several of the Devil Girls while Zero stood there with his mouth gaping open. When Jude walked back to them Zero looked at him. “OK, you’re not telling me something. How is it Terrance and all the Devil Girls seem to know you?” “Well, um, the deal is Zero.” He couldn’t help but see that Jude was trying to think of the right words when suddenly he heard a deep voice standing behind them. Jude’s eyes grew stern as he gazed past Zero. “Jude,” the man said. “Dad.” Zero turned around and looked back at Jude. Jude gave a half smirk. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Marcus is joining us in the box.” Jude looked at his father and turned to his friends. “I’m going to sit on the floor tonight. This is Zero and Nathan. It’s Nathan’s first game and I thought sitting courtside would be a neat experience for him.”

Oscar turned to Zero and gave him a heavy gaze before he looked down and saw Nathan beaming up. Even Oscar couldn’t help but smile looking at that little boy. “So young man, you a Devils fan?” “Yup” “Who’s your favorite player?” Nathan turned and smiled up at Zero. “Um, Gideon likes Derek. He says he’s the best but I don’t think he’s as good as Gideon. Gideon watches him all the time on TV. He’s going to be VMP! But I’m wearing Gideon’s number.” He points to his shirt with the number 0 on the back. “He’s Zero for the Bruins” Oscar started to laugh. “I like how he thinks. I think Derek has a good chance too.” He smiles down at Nathan. He turns to Zero. “Zero is it. You’re Joes boy.” Zero looked at him with his mouth almost gaping. “Yes sir. You know Coach McGuire sir?” “We go way back. He talks very highly of you. You’re the Point Guard right. Saw you last year. You were playing Colorado. You show a lot of promise.” 

Zero was in heaven. He’s talking to the owner of the Devils and he has watched him play. “Thank you sir. Coach McGuire is a great guy. I’ve learned a lot from him. This is going to be a great season. I’ve seen some of the new talent and think we are going to have a really good team this year.” Oscar smiled before departing. “I’ve got my eye on you.” He turns to Jude. “Lionel’s home this week. Plan on dinner Tuesday.” “Yes, sir,” Jude responded. “She’s been on location for longer then planned.” Oscar didn’t reply to him. Just gave a heavy look at his son. He doesn’t have the greatest relationship with is wife but this is his third marriage and he isn’t up for another divorce so he just gives her the space she wants and they go there own way.

“Oh, Jude. I expect to see you at more games. You haven’t come in awhile. Next time you need to sit in the box. It’s important for the others on the board to see you.” Jude mustered up a fake smile and looked at his father nodding his head. “Feel free to come to another game Zero. It would be nice to talk with you about your future plans. I’m glade Jude brought you.” Oscar just looked at them and turned away. “Remember I expect you at the next home game Jude. I want no more excuses.” 

Jude stood there. His face was drained of any emotion and he turned to meet Zero’s eyes. “So Jude, something you wanted to tell me?” Jude just looked at him with a half smirk and turned to Nathan. “Hey should we get you a jersey? I bet I can get Derek to sign it for you?” He winked at Nathan and looked up at Zero. “You do know we are talking about this later Jude.” “Ya, I know but for now can we just…um, can we talk about this later when we are alone?” “Sure, but I want a jersey too btw!” “I think I can arrange that…but yours will come with a small fee.” Jude bit his lip and gazed down to Zero’s crotch and looked up again. Zero’s eyes darkened up with lust. “I think I can manage that!”

“In the meantime…lets go walk around the stadium. I can show you around. We can stop off at the Play Ground and get something to drink. Raquel makes a wicked mojito and they have a killer chocolate chip cookie with hot fudge and ice cream. Would you like that Nathan?” As he was leaving Jelena was walking by. “Jude” “Jelena” Neither barely acknowledge the other just nodding there heads towards the other. He turned to Zero and just whispered quietly in his ear. “Need to stay away from that one. She bites.”


	5. Boyfriend

Would you just calm down Gideon! Carla is standing in front of Zero trying to get his tie to knot correctly. Zero looks at his mom with an exacerbated look. “I don’t know why Jude asked me to put this on.” Carla just looked into her son’s eyes, “well, I think you look very handsome. It’s nice to see you in something besides a jersey or a t-shirt for a change.” Zero smiled at his mother rolling his eyes muttering “whatever.” Carla was finishing up with his tie, “Jude will be here soon so go get your jacket. It’s nice to see you wearing this. We bought it for your senior picture and I don’t think I’ve seen it on you since.” Zero looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn’t help but admire himself a bit. “I do sorta look like James Bond don’t I.” “You keep thinking that Sunshine.” She said with a smirk on her face. “Do you know where he’s taking you?” “Naw, he was really quite about it. Said he wanted to surprise me.”

At that moment the doorbell rang and he heard Nathan running to the door. “Jude’s here…Jude’s here.” Ever since the basketball game it is almost as if Jude became some kind of hero to Nathan. It was to the point that Zero wanted to muzzle him because he was talking more about him then he was. Zero ran to the door but before he opened it he took one last look in the mirror. As he opened the door he was taken back. He’s always thought Jude was beautiful but damn, did he look good.

Zero opened the door and Jude stood there smiling at him, “well, hi there.” Jude stood there with a big grin on his face. All Zero could seem to say was “hi back.” He scanned Jude up and down. He was wearing a turquoise Hugo Boss Italian slim cut suit. It looked as if it had been custom made for him. The color of the suit just made him look extraordinarily beautiful. Almost as if he was in a magazine “Jude, you…you look wow. Seriously” Jude stood there grinning and he started to blush. “Well, thank you. I think you look mighty sexy too Zero…really sexy. Ready? Have some reservations so we better get going.”

Suddenly Nathan came barreling around Zero’s leg. “Hey Jude. You wanna see my new fort out back?” Jude started to chuckle as Zero’s mother came around the corner. She pulled Nathan in for a hug and was combing her fingers through his hair. “Pardon my son…you young man need to get off to the tub. Didn’t I tell you to take your bath?” “Mommy…. Jude’s here.” “And Jude will be leaving shortly with Gideon. So say good night and get off to the tub before it gets cold.” Nathan turns to Jude and runs over to give him a hug. Jude bends down and wraps his arms around the little guy. “You have a good night. I promise I’ll come back soon and we can check out that fort of yours!” “Promise?” “I promise,” Jude says. Carla looks up at Jude. “Well, you look very handsome tonight. You both do.” Jude smiles as he looks over at Zero. “Thank you.” Zero turns to his mom. “Well, I don’t know what time I’ll be back. So you kids don’t wait up for me, see you tomorrow.” Carla just smiled and whispered into Zero’s ear as she kissed him. “Just text me if you aren’t coming home ok. I don’t need to worry where you are.” Zero blushed a little. Jude was curious what she said but didn’t want to ask. They say their goodbyes and headed out to the car.

As they walked down to the street Zero’s eyes focused on the black 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche convertible. “Holy shit, seriously Jude? This is fucking SWEET!” Jude just started to laugh, “ya, you like it?” Zero just looked at him with a stunned look. “Why the hell do you drive that piece of crap when you have a car like this?” Jude looked at him, “well, we can get into all that during dinner. How about we get going?” Zero just was grinning as Jude opened the door for him to get in. “Where are we going tonight that you made me put this monkey suit on? Not that I mind. You look so hot in that suit. I could get used to see you wearing that every day.” Jude was getting into the drivers side when he turned to look at Zero. “I have 7pm reservations at Providence.” Zero looked at him. “That’s like a two weeks pay just for dinner.” Jude just smiled as he started the car. “Don’t worry, I got this.” 

The evening was going amazing. They had gotten to the restaurant a bit early so Jude and Zero went to the bar. When Jude walked into the restaurant the maître d’ smiled as he saw Jude. “Hello Mr. Kinkade. I have the table you requested. It’s nice to see you again sir. It’s been awhile.” Jude just smiled as the man continued. His voice dropped a bit and he said almost in a hush to Jude. “Il est endroit très romantique tout simplement parfait pour vous deux.” Jude looked at him and smiled with a slight blush, “merci Matthew.” The maître d’ looked over at Jude and then to Zero and smiled. Zero was a bit overwhelmed as he looked around the room. Last week he was just dating this amazing guy from the gym and now he’s looking at Jude and he’s not even sure what the hell happened.

Jude was sensitive to that and tried to act as normal as possible. The conversation was light at first and then Zero fixed his gaze on Jude. “So I haven’t seen you since the basketball game. I think you owe me.” Jude looked at Zero and had a certain pained look in his eye that flickered for just a second. He looked down towards his hands at first as he began talking. 

“I never meant to deceive you. I just, I wanted you to like me for who I am and not for who my father is. You asked earlier why I don’t drive the Porsche. I guess I just don’t want to be judged.” Zero looked at Jude with a sort of perplexed look. “Judged, what do you mean?” Jude smiled as he looked into Zero’s eyes. “Its just people seem to look at me as a trust fund brat and most of the time I can’t tell if they like me who like that I’m a Kinkade.” Jude sighed a little. “I don’t wear cloths like this or drive my car usually unless I’m representing the Devils or visiting my family. If my father saw me drive up in my Ford Focus he’d have a hissy fit. He’s all about image, typical blah blah blah. It’s not who I want to be. There’s enough plastic in LA.” 

Zero just looked at Jude. “I get it, perhaps in a different way. I never wanted people to judge me for where I came from. Don’t get me wrong. I know I’m lucky. But before Leo and Carla took me in,” Zero paused. “It’s just my life wasn’t worth anything before them. I didn’t want people to judge me because I was a foster kid. I didn’t need people to judge me or pity me.” Both men were surprised at how easy it was to talk with each other. Without even realizing it both were leaning into the table as if they were trying to get closer to each other. “My mom left me and my sister when I was 5 and well, that was the last we saw of her. I still don’t know why she did it or who our father is.” Jude looked at him. “You have a sister?” “Ya, Laura. She’s attending first year at Berkley.” 

The evening passed as if it had only been a couple minutes. Each of them seemed to have opened up more to the other then they expected. Jude was laughing at something Zero had said when he saw a smile on Zero’s face as someone behind him called out his name. “Well, if it isn’t Jude.” Jude turned to see Jelena Howard walking up to the table. She looked over at Zero with an almost disdain appraisal as she focused back on Jude. Zero was overly excited at meeting a Devil Girl and just started talking. “I’m a huge fan of the Devils. You Ms. Howard create some amazing choreography. You’re an amazing dancer.” 

Jelena looked over at him with a smile Jude knew all to well as her fake I don’t give a shit who you are smile. Jelena tries to make most people feel as if she is superior to them. He usually lets it slide but when she turned to Jude something in him just snapped. “This must be your new boy toy you picked up.” Fuck, he can’t stand this woman. Jude’s body stiffens up at her comment. “Jelena.” She turns to face Jude and her eyes focus in on him sensing the body language has changed. “Do I need to remind you what my last name is? Please do not talk to my boyfriend with such disrespect again. Have I made myself clear.” Jelena’s eyes were wide as if she was caught off guard. “Crystal.” Jude relaxed his posture, “good.”

Jelena looked at what they were eating. “I see your having the Sea Urchin.” Looking over at Zero. “It must be a real treat for you.” Jude just shook his head. “Well, Jelena.” Jude’s tone was sharp. “If you don’t mind I’d like to get back to my boyfriend. I’m sure you have other places to be.” She smiled and turned back to Jude. “Terrance is waiting for at the door. I better get to him. You know how men can get. Bye boys.” She turned and walked away but neither of the guys watched her as Jude was focused on the goofy smile on Zero’s face.

Jude looked into Zero’s eyes, “I’m so sorry about that. She is a bitch…why are you smiling like that?” Zero just sat there beaming at Jude. “What?” Zero just continued to grin, “you called me your boyfriend.” Jude began to blush which Zero found so sexy. “Um, ya, you are…aren’t you? I mean...” Zero just grinned. “We’ve never talked about it,” Zero cut in. Jude gave a slight impish grin. “Gideon, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Zero started to laugh, “I think I could roll with that.” Zero just grinned as he started to caress Jude’s hand. “I’ve never really dated anyone before. Not serious that is. The only person was Nathan’s mom and as you can see where that went.” Jude just gazed at Zero. I’m glade I got to know you before, this.” Jude let his head swing to the left indicating the place they were in. 

Jude could not have planned for a better night. Zero was more than just some mindless jock at the gym. It’s one of the first times in a long time that he felt excited about life. “Jude, just curious would you like to go up to Berkeley in a couple weeks. It would be fun to go see my sister. I hear it’s a fun city to visit. She’s been begging me to come.” Jude just grinned. “I’d love to.”


End file.
